


Counting On You: A Inuyasha/ Yu Yu Hakusho Crossover

by Anime_Is_Life



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom, Yu Yu Hakusho
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Inuyasha/Yu Yu Hakusho crossover, characters might be a little ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Is_Life/pseuds/Anime_Is_Life
Summary: Inuyasha gives up his baby girl after kagome passes away during child birth, she was tossed from foster home to foster home since she was a baby, now she lives with a horrible family, that made it pretty clear that she was only their for the money that they receive from the government, but what happens when she finds out her father is a multi millionaire and he wants her back in his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading many great Yu Yu Hakusho fanfics on here, mainly about Kurama ( he's my favorite character *squeals*) so I thought it was about time that I posted one of my own, even though this is a Yu Yu Hakusho/ Inuyasha crossover, but anyways hopefully you guys will like it. I really hope you do, so without further ado, enjoy!!

" Hey dumbass, pass the damn mashed potatoes!" An angry voice yelled for the third time.

A girl with waist length, wavy, ebony black hair and light brown/golden eyes snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at the elder yelling female that sat in front of her.

" Gomen'nasai natsumi, I didn't hear you." She said lowly to the elder female.

" Well open ya damn ears and listen next time I talk, now pass the damn mashed potatoes!"

The quiet female silently picked up the bowl of mashed potatoes in front of her and passed them to natsumi.

The elder girl snatched the bowl out of her hands and picked up a huge glob of mashed potatoes with her spoon and added it to her plate of foods.

Yelling, neglect, abuse, that's all the fourteen year old knew all her life, she's never known love, being one of five kids in the house, and the only adopted one, she's always been the target, her name you ask, its Amaya, Amaya Higurashi, fourteen year old foster child who is the target for all of her foster sibling and sometimes the target for her foster parents as well, they made it clear when they adopted her at the age of six, that they were only doing it for the checks that they received for taking her in.

" Hey! Stop fucking spacing out when I'm fucking talking to you!" Natsumi said while throwing her mashed potatoe covered spoon at amaya, mashed potatoes sticking to her face.

Amaya's eyes snapped up to natsumi's eyes.

" I apologize for not listening to you, may you please repeat what you said?" 

" I fucking said you need to go out and get a damn job! Your fucking old enough to work and I'm sick and tired of you freeloading off of my parents!" Natsumi angrily yelled.

" Yes natsumi, I will look for a job tomorrow." Amaya replied back quietly. " Though I don't know if anyone will hire a fourteen year old, I have to try." Amaya thought to herself.

" yeah, you better find one." Natsumi said while getting up out of her chair. " Now clean all of this shit up, then take your ass to bed, you have school in the morning."

" Yes natsumi." 

Amaya watched as natsumi made her way up the stairs, slightly relieved that she was alone now, well, she was alone, untill she felt something smack her in the back of the head. Amaya's hand flew to her head and looked down and saw a football sitting there, she heard laughter and saw two bodies running up the stairs, Amaya knew it was the mischievous twin boys that lived with her, they, for some odd reason hated Amaya, they constantly harassed her, laughing at her when they caused her harm.

Amaya sighed and stood up from the table, no longer having an appetite, she began to clean the kitchen, sweeping the floors, washing dishes, taking out the trash, and finally moping the floor. Amaya looked at the ticking clock that hung on the kitchen wall and saw that the time read 11:45pm.

" I better hurry and take my bath so I can get to bed and wake up on time for school." Amaya though to herself.

She cut the kitchen lights off and made her way up the stairs, turning a corner, Amaya headed straight to her room. One plus about everyone hating her was that no one wanted to share a room with her, so she had a room all to herself.

Amaya walked over to her small closet and pulled out an oversized T-shirt that she forgot to give back to her best friend and a pair of shorts, and under garments, after finding her sleeping clothes, amaya walked out of her room and into the bathroom across the hall, making sure she locked the door behind her, amaya begin to strip off her clothes quickly and got into the shower, if anything was to relax the female, it would be a shower.

Twenty minutes later, amaya emerged from the shower, freshly washed and clean, she grabbed a towel from the closet inside of the bathroom and dried herself and her long wavy hair off with it, once she was through drying off, she put her sleeping clothes on and left the bathroom, but what she wasn't expecting was her foster father to be  standing outside of the bathroom door, half naked and drunk beyond the limits.

Amaya bowed her head, praying he would leave her alone tonight.

" Yes father, is there anything you need?"

With her head still bowed, Amaya couldn't see the sick smirk plastered on the his face.

"Oh yes sweetheart." He said while grabbing her chin and brought her face up so she could look into his eyes. " there is something that I need."

Amaya felt her heart race, she was scared out of her mind, her foster father did this every time he got drunk, he would give her these sickening seductive looks and he would always ask her appropriate questions like " Do you have a boyfriend?" " What do you and your boyfriend do?" " Does he make you feel good?" And he would always ask them in a disgusting way.

" Kazuya, baby come on, I'm ready and waiting for you!" Amaya heard another drunk voice yell.

Kazuya rolled his drunk eyes and turned to walk away, but not before giving amaya one last seductive look.

When Amaya saw him turn the corner, she let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding, and quickly rushed to her room, locking the door behind her. She sighed, leaning against her door with her eyes closed, trying to keep the tears back, her mind began wondering what would have happened if ayumi, her foster mother hadn't called kazuya away, amaya sighed again before walking over to her bed and collapsing on it. She lied on her back, looking up at the ceiling, her mind started to wander again, wondering why she had this horrible life, wondering why her parents decided to give her up, wondering if she would be able to survive in this house until she turned eighteen and could be emancipated, her eyes grew heavy, so she got underneath her covers and lied there, staring at her wall until she fell asleep.

TO BE CONTINUED!!!


	2. Real Friend or Not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyy Guysssssssss!! Chapter 2 is up! I hope you all enjoy it! 

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

A hand reached from under a blanket, smacking the top of an alarm clock, shutting the annoying contraption up. Throwing the blanket off of her body, amaya stood up off of her bed and looked at the time on her alarm clock and saw that it was 6:05am, she liked to get dressed before everyone so she wouldn't be in their way when the got up, so she walked over to her closet and pulled out a freshly knew dry cleaned school uniform.

She stripped off her sleeping clothes, and put her school uniform on, she went over to her dresser and fished out a pair of white knee length socks, and she put them on, after that she stood up, she grabbed her toothbrush off from on top of the dresser and walked over to her door, unlocking it and walking to the bathroom across the hall, locking the door behind her, she started brushing her teeth, and when she was done with that, she picked up the wire brush and begin combing out the tangled mess of hair, and she put it up in a high messy bun, then she combed out her forelocks.

Bang bang bang!!

" Get out the damn bathroom, there are other people who needs to get ready too!!"

Amaya jumped at the sound of banging on the door, so she rushed to it and opened it, seeing the angry face of her elder foster brother. He scowled at her, grabbed her arm, yanking her out of the bathroom, and slammed the door in her face. She sighed and walked to her room, grateful that she had finished with her hair, she looked at her alarm clock, seeing that it was now 6:29am, she rushed over to her bedside and picked up her backpack, and ran out of her room and downstairs, she threw her backpack down on the sofa and ran to the kitchen, she began taking out all different kinds of ingredients and cooking skillets, and she went to work on cooking the family breakfast, they liked to eat what Americans eat for their breakfast, so she made pancakes, scrambled cheesy eggs, bacon, toast, and sausage links.

When she finally finished cooking their breakfast, it was just in time because kazuya and ayumi came down the stairs with the twins behind them and lastly the two elder siblings. They all took a seat at the dining table and amaya sat a plate full of food in front of each of them, along with a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice, and they all began to eat.

Amaya stood there as usual, waiting for them to tell her she could eat, and when kazuya finally gave her permission, it was already 7:00am, which meant that it was time to head off for school, amaya sighed silently to herself knowing that she didn't have time to eat breakfast again and just grabbed an apple from the fruit basket that sat on the table, she then bowed her dismissal to the family  then walked over to the sofa and grabbed her backpack, she then walked to the front door and slipped her shoes on and quietly exited the house.

The walk to school was quiet as always as she munched on her apple, she used to find it unfair that she had to walk to school when her foster parents drove the other four to school, but now she was use to the unfair treatment and also happy that she didn't have to put up with the family in the morning when she walked to school. 

As amaya walked passed an electronics store, she saw on the TV in the front that there was a commercial about a shrine museum that needed help and was hiring young people to work as tour guides, amaya quickly took out a piece of paper and pencil from her backpack then begin to write down the address of the shrine, when she was finished writing, she put everything in her back pack and continued her walk to school. 

When amaya arrived on the school grounds, she walked into the building and went directly to her locker, she grabbed the completed homework she left in there yesterday and headed for her homeroom class. Amaya arrived at her classroom seeing no one but the teacher in there, and she walked over to her desk.

" Oh, good morning Higurashi- san." A sweet voice called out to her.

" Good morning sensei." Amaya said, bowing to her teacher.

After receiving a smile from her teacher, amaya then sat down at her desk and put her head down. Minutes later, amaya heard two familiar voices, one male and one female, but she kept her head glued to the desk, she heard the voices talking for about ten minutes until she heard the goodbyes and sounds of kissing.

Amaya kept her head on the desk when she heard footsteps coming closer, approaching her desk, after the footsteps stopped, she felt her shoulder being tapped, but she didn't raise her head, she continued to act like she was asleep, she then heard a sigh, and felt another tap, when she wasn't responding, she then felt her body being shaken, which caused he eyes to snap open to glare at the offending person who was shaking her.

" Really shuichi?" She said annoyed.

He shrugged nonchalantly.

" You wouldn't wake up, what else was there to do?"

" Oh I don't know, leave me alone and let me rest before class starts." She said bluntly.

" But where's the fun in that? I would be bored out of my mind if I just sat here for another fifteen minutes waiting for class to start." He said pouting.

Amaya rolled her eyes at her best friends childishness.

" Your are so...

" Awesome, handsome, charming- 

" annoying." Amaya said cutting him off.

Shuichi playfully glared at amaya, causing her to laugh.

" Your just hating because you know I'm awesome." Shuichi said while flipping his long crimson hair over his shoulder in a very dramatic girly way, which made amaya laugh harder.

" Yeah, your right, I'm am so hating on you." Amaya said sarcastically, while rolling her eyes.

" of course you are." He said smirking at her.

She was about to respond with a sarcastic remark, but she heard her sensei call both her and shuichi to her desk, so they both stood up and made their way over to her desk.

" Hai sensei, you needed us." I said politely.

" Yes, since you are the only two here, and both of you are in my drama class, I have a question regarding the drama club."

" Hai, sensei, what is it?" Shuichi asked.

" I was wondering, for this years play, we should do the tragic love story of "inuyasha", what do you guys think?"

The sensei looked at both of her students faces and saw that shuichi looked interested, but amaya looked confused.

" Is there a problem Higurashi-san?" She asked politely.

" No, there is no problem with me, I'm not disagreeing on your decision on what play we should do, its just, I don't know that story." Amaya said embarrassed.

Both the teacher and shuichi looked at amaya like she was crazy.

" Maya, how do you not know that story, that's like the number one story every parent tell to their child." Shuichi said in disbelief. 

Amaya looked down sadly, knowing that she didn't have a childhood that included loving parents that tucked her in and read her goodnight stories.

" I just don't ok." She said softly. " but if you can give me a copy of the book, I will read it and have a better understanding of it." 

Her sensei smiled at her and nodded.

" unfortunately, I don't have the book on me today, its at my home, but I would be glad to bring it tomorrow and let you borrow it." Sensei said.

" Arigato sensei, I would appreciate that very much." Amaya said smiling.

" Then it is settled, we are doing the story of inuyasha!" Sensei said smiling. 

After a few more minutes of discussing the play, they all heard the first bell ring.

" You two might want to sit down now, the rest of the students should be coming any minute now." Sensei said as she took out her big binder full of pass out information.

" Hai sensei." The two students said in unison as they turned away from their teacher and walked back to their seats, and as soon as they sat down, students started filing into the classroom.

Amaya sighed, knowing this was the part of school that she dreaded, not the most, but close to it, as the rest of the students filed into the classroom, she put her head down on her desk, knowing she would hear the annoying voices of her bullies very soon.

As amaya heard the last bell ring, she also heard two voices laughing about how they made it only seconds before sensei closed the door, then she heard the usual heavy footsteps walk over towards her desk.

" Hey stupid, how are you doing this morning?" She heard the familiar voice speak to her.

She ignored him and kept her head down on the desk with her eyes closed.

" What, are you def now, you can't hear?" He asked.

Again she didn't respond.

" Whatever, I was trying to be nice to you today, but your to stupid to show some hospitality." He said walking away to his seat.

" okay class, settle down, I have very important information I need to hand out to you, these, as you know, are your monthly progress reports, and everyone should no the drill by now, if you got lower than a seventy in any of your classes then you need to have your parents sign this so they are aware of your grade and you must bring it back before this Friday." She said while handing out everyone's progress reports.

Amaya kept her head down during the whole ordeal, she only lifted her head when the teacher handed her the progress report. She took a look at her grades.

Math: 92%  
Art:100%  
Social studies: 99%  
English: 90%  
Gym: 91%  
Science: 96%  
Drama:98%

She was happy with her grades, though she could do much better in some subjects, she was content, she smiled to herself, but her smile fell when she felt her progress report being ripped out of her hands, she looked up and saw no other than Yusuke Urameshi scanning over her grades.

" Feh, you think your so smart don't you?" He said while throwing her progress report back at her.

Amaya cast her eyes down ward.

" Yeah, you look down bitch, don't think your the shit because you get good grades, because your still nothing but an ugly, nerdy, loser, bitch! He said yelling at her, catching the attention of the whole class, who started laughing at what yusuke said.

" Yusuke Urameshi!!" She heard the teacher yell.

Amaya's eyes started to water, looking up briefly, she caught the eyes of her best friend, he had a look of guilt flash across his face, but even though he looked and probably felt guilty about his friends picking on her, he quickly looked away from her, clearly not wanting to be brought into the situation.

Amaya continued to stare at his back as tears rolled down her face, she could actually feel her heart braking at the thought of her best friend not standing up for her once again, she thought that her best friend would stand up for her this time but it looks like she was wrong. Amaya always knew he had a tendency to act differently with her when other popular students were around, but she thought maybe, just this once, he would say seething to defend her, but he didn't, he let her down again.

When things like this happen, it makes her question their friendship; Is he really truly her friend? He said they were, he said he was her best friend and he wouldn't allow people to bully her, but they were, and he didn't do anything to help her. So is he really her friend? Amaya don't know.

Amaya looked around the class, seeing different students pointing and laughing at her, she didn't understand how people her age could be so cruel and laugh at the expense of someone else's pain. Do they not know that this is what causes kids to kill themselves? How could they be this mean? They don't know what she goes through at home, and then have to come to school and put up with this. 

The tears that started to stream down her eyes began to splash on her hands. She looked at Shuichi once more,but he didn't once turn to look at her so he didn't see all the hurt, pain, and disappointment on her face. Her fists balled up as students continued to laugh at her as the teacher tried to get the class to stop. Amaya stood from her seat, ebony bangs covering her eyes, the class then went quiet, eyes silently watching her. 

" H-higurashi-san." Sensei softly called out her name as she made her way over to the sad, distraught, and clearly shaken up girl. " H-higurashi-san, please-

The teacher was cut off as Amaya pushed past her and ran out of the classroom. The tears streaming down her face was blurring her vision as she continued to run to the nearest bathroom, Amaya couldn't hold it in anymore, she began to sobb as she entered the bathroom, but tried to quickly pull herself together because of the girls she saw standing in the bathroom, looking at her with smirks on their faces at her entrance.

" Oh look girls, if it isn't the miss know it all bitch." A taunting girly voice called out to her. " and look, she once again crying, she's so pathetic, that's all she do is cry."

Amaya tried to turned around to leave out of the bathroom, but she was yanked back in by the back of her uniform.

" Did I dismiss you?! I know bitches like you don't have proper home training, but you don't fucking leave without my permission!" The evil girl yelled in amaya's face.

Amaya tried to get out of her grasp, but she was forcefully pushed into the wall, making her hit her forehead against the brick wall, Amaya yelled in pain as she fell to the ground holding her head, feeling it throb with pain.

" Lesson learned bitch, don't ever try to defy me again and one more fucking thing, stay the fuck away from my boyfriend you dumb bitch, if I see you talkin to him again, I swear you will wish you were dead!" Akari yelled in amaya's face." You think I don't notice when you two talk to each other? By the way, he only talks to you, because he feels sorry for you, you don't actually think that he is your friend do you, I mean honestly, he only talks to you when you two are alone, and he ignores you when people are around, you are just to pathetic for him to ever consider you a real friend, so just do yourself a favor and just stop talking to him, and if you don't, well, like I said, your gonna wish you were dead." She said as she walked out of the bathroom, with her minions following right behind her.

Amaya continued to sit in that same spot on the restroom floor, cradling the wound that she had on her forehead as the tears continued to escape from her tightly shut eyes.

After a few minutes of silently crying, amaya got to her feet and walked over to the sink, looking in the mirror, she saw the forming of a knot on her forehead; sighing to herself, amaya wiped the tears from her eyes and turned on the water faucet and splashed some water on her face and dried it with some napkins. 

After getting herself together, amaya took a deep breath then she walked out of the bathroom and back to her class. Amaya knocked quietly on the classroom door and waited for the teacher to open the door for her, and when she did, amaya walked inside of the classroom, her head down, bangs covering her eyes. The air was thick with tension as she walked to her seat, and she even heard snickering from some students as she walked passed them, she walked back to her desk and put her head down, unaware of the emerald eyes that kept glancing her way.

The rest of amaya's day was typical, except for her last class which was drama class, they had to work on a monologue to present to the class, but amaya just kept her head on her desk, not wanting any part of today's activities, since her drama teacher was her homeroom/first period teacher, she knew why Amaya wasn't participating today, so she let her be.

Drama class was usually amaya's favorite class, she loved to act and sing with her class, she especially loved that the students in this class didn't pick on her like others did, they all worked together and had fun, but Amaya knew that wasn't gonna be the same for today, especially because shuichi is in this class with her and she damn sure did not want anything to do with him but unfortunately for her, it seems like he didn't get the message because shuichi wanted to have a word with her.

Amaya was out of it, she had been trying to fall asleep at her desk, but every time she closed her eyes, she saw the faces of the students from this morning, she saw akari pushing her into the bathroom wall, she saw her foster parents and siblings yelling at her, she couldn't even fathom sleep right now. All she could think about while laying at her desk was how cruel her life was, and why her life is the way it is, what did she do to deserve this, why her parents gave her up. 

She couldn't help it, she felt pathetic as she sat there once again crying at her life, she felt as if that was all she could do was cry. 

Shuichi had been planning to talk to Amaya about this morning, but he didn't know how to approach her, but now as he saw her with her head down on her desk, his emerald eyes watching the slight shaking of her shoulders, and his keen ears picking up the sounds of her sniffling, he knew that she was crying. 

Guilt washed over him as he stared at the one he called bestfriend, he hadn't meant for her to go through all of this, but he just didn't want to get in the middle of it, Amaya was his friend, but so was Yusuke, he just didn't want to have anyone upset with him for intervening, but he saw that maybe that wasn't the best idea, and he should have said something to help Amaya out.

Shuichi rose up from his desk and made his way to the back of the classroom and sat in an empty desk  right by where Amaya was sitting. He tapped her shoulder like he did this morning, but he knew this time it wasn't about to be any type of joking around like they usually do. She didn't respond to him so he tapped her shoulder again, calling out her name, but she only shrugged his hand off of her shoulder and continued to ignore him.

Shuichi sighed and frowned as he put his hand on amaya's shoulder.

" Look maya-

Amaya's head snapped up, her bloodshot eyes glaring up at him.

" Don't you touch me and don't call me that!" She quietly snapped angrily, tears still leaking from her eyes.

Shuichi's eyes widen as he stared down at Amaya.

" M-maya? I know your upset from this morning, but, please allow me to explain." Shuichi tried to plead with her.

" There is nothing to explain! I know all I need to know, and what I realized is your not the friend that you claim to be!" She angrily whispered to him.

" Maya I know you are angry with me, and I understand why your angry at me, but give me the opportunity to show you that I can be a better friend." 

Amaya felt herself seething with anger as she slammed her hands down on her desk and stood up facing shuichi, capturing the attention of the whole classroom who stared in curiosity.

" Higurashi- san, please take you seat and quiet down please." The teacher said politely but was ignored by the enraged teen.

"We're not friends!!" Amaya yelled in anger and frustration, her bloodshot, brown/golden eyes glaring at him. " You really think that friends just sit there and let people pick on their friends and not do anything about it?! You think a friend only talk to their friend when no one is around and when people are around, then you ignor them?!"

" I don't ignore you, I'm talking to you right now." Shuichi said trying to defend himself, but already knowing exactly what she meant.

" Of course your talking to me now, because no one with a high social status is in this class! You know what, I'm so sick and tired of being drug through the mud by someone who is suppose to be there for me! I don't need your pity, if your friends with me because you fell bad for me or you think I'm so pathetic, then stop pretending to be my fucking friend! Just leave me alone and don't talk to me anymore, then you won't have to worry about your precious popular friends seeing you talk to me." Amaya said.

The whole class was quiet as they stared at the two teens who were arguing. The teacher didn't have the heart to tell the distraught girl to take her seat and be quiet, she knew Amaya needed to get this off of her chest.

The two continued to stare at each other, one stared in anger and the other stared in guilt. They didn't realize how much time had passed before when suddenly the last bell of the day rang.

Amaya tore her eyes away from the one who betrayed her and grabbed her bookbag and stood up from her desk and walked to the classrooms door, before she left out of the class, she turned to the redhead.

" Oh and tell your girlfriend she doesn't have to worry about me talking to you anymore." Those were her final words before she left out of the classroom, leaving a very guilty and confused redhead staring after her.


End file.
